


SAT prep

by EHyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer on a tight schedule to close the gates of Hell, Kevin decides to pick up where he left off and go to college. Charlie, Sam, and Crowley are ... varying degrees of helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAT prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbailiwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/gifts).



“So,” said Charlie. “I’ve been looking at degree programs, if you’re still serious about going to college. Because I could totally just forge your records, if you’d rather.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, ok?”

“Right. So—” She turned her laptop around to face him. “All these universities are within a day’s drive of the bunker, and they’ve got good all-around reputations as well as solid programs in near-eastern archaeology and religious studies. Take a look.”

Kevin closed his book and took the laptop.

“Hey, what are you two up to?” Kevin and Charlie both looked sheepishly at each other and then up at Sam and Crowley, who had just emerged from Sam’s room. Sam looked at the notes spread across the table. “You don’t need to work on research—we said we’d all take time off while Dean and Cas were on this hunt, remember?”

Crowley eyed Kevin’s book. “That’s not a tablet …”

Hastily, Kevin shifted some papers to cover the book, but not before Sam saw the title. “That’s an SAT prep book,” he said. “Are you—are you going to college?”

“I can make it work, okay?” Kevin insisted. “I’ll find a school that’s close by, and I’ll study something useful, but—I can do it.”

“No, no, that’s great!” Sam said. “Study whatever you want, you deserve that.”

“You—really?”

Sam nodded. “I’d go back to college myself, if I thought there was any way of making that work.”

“I just wanted to get the applications done with before Dean got back,” said Kevin.

“Take all the time you need, don’t rush it,” said Sam. “I can take care of Dean on this.” He thought back to when he had left for Stanford. “He’ll take it better than you think.”

“Really?” Kevin asked skeptically.

“Really. He’ll act all scornful of college and academia, but secretly? He’ll be proud that you’re making your own choices, going after the life you want even after everything that’s happened to you.”

“Guess all you’ve got to worry about is getting in!” said Charlie brightly.

“Uh, thanks …?”

“Hey, _I_ got into Stanford,” said Sam. “You’ve got absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“You had a tragic childhood that’s like, _textbook_ material for application essays, though,” said Charlie. “Though I suppose you also had the whole straight white male thing to counterbalance that.” Sam shot a glance at Crowley. Apparently Kevin and Charlie had been embarrassed enough at their own furtive activities that they’d completely missed the whole Crowley-being-in-Sam’s room thing… “Bet no one complained about you stealing their spot on the acceptance list,” Charlie added.

“You do know that stealing admission spots isn’t really a thing that happens, right?” Kevin asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Sure it does,” she said. “I mean. I didn’t steal anyone’s spot by being a lesbian, _obviously_. I did it by hacking the admissions office.”

“And kids these days sell their souls to get into the Ivy League all the time,” Crowley added. “Seriously, it’s been one of our most profitable markets. Half the idiots aren’t even out of grad school by the time the dogs bring them home.”

“Really guys, not helping,” said Kevin. He stood up, gathered his books and papers, then turned back to Sam. “Seriously, though—thanks for backing me on this.”


End file.
